blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
The Origin
|Ji Orijin|Original Contact}}, also known as or , is a Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field that was sealed away in the Master Unit’s coffin. She is from the first, original world. Appearance The Origin is a fair-skinned young woman with very long blond hair. She had a lot of stitches, and red and blue tubes were connected to her body while she was crucified in the Master Unit. There is a mark on her lower body. Personality Little is known about the Origin’s personality, but she has a strong attachment towards Ragna the Bloodedge, making him into her Centralfiction. She hated the world she made, and her only wish was to be with Ragna, even though, according to her, he tried to kill her and became a Black Beast some time in the past. History The Origin is the first Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field to contact the Master Unit, which is why she is the Original Contact. As an Eye of the Blue, she also became an Observer, gaining an ability to perform Event Interferences. Along with the Power of the Eye, the Origin and her sister units gained souls and self-awareness, and because of this they were destroyed by humanity and thrown back into the Boundary. The Origin was the only one to return to the Master Unit. Humans feared their creations that became self-aware, and started the Prime Field War. To oppose Event Interferences, humans developed the Sealed Armament: Izayoi, and eventually they created a self-Observing weapon, the Black Beast, which ended the world. Humans just had to win the war, and then they could use Takamagahara and rebuild the world to prevent the war, but when they were about to obtain the Blue to complete the System, the Origin rebuilt the world herself. She rebuilt it using an Embryo and all the magic element left from the war, creating the world of the BlazBlue games, based on data of the original world made by Master Unit and her dream. The Origin’s dream, Centralfiction, was Ragna the Bloodedge. She wanted him to save her, so she created a timeloop starting from the Great Dark War and ending with Ragna’s and Nu-13’s meeting in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. The Prime Fields were created with parts of the Origin’s soul, one of these parts is Saya’s soul. The Prime Fields based on Saya also got parts of her soul, but Lambda-11 and Nu became their own individuals eventually. As for Mu-12, during the Ibukido experiment she became a recreation of the Origin, created with energy of Highlander: Takemikazuchi’s blast. Because of this, Noel Vermillion possesses the biggest part of the Origin’s soul, which allowed her to merge with her other parts. ''BlazBlue: Centralfiction'' The first merge was after Noel separated herself from Mu, but then accepted her back and became one with her once again. Then, instead of killing Hades: Izanami, which she can do as the Origin, Noel decided to fuse with her since Izanami is her Drive. Ragna distracted her, and Noel, as Kusanagi, used this opportunity to attack Izanami and take her part of the soul. Izanami actually expected this to happen and tried to consume Noel instead, but Ragna used his Soul Eater to help Noel by inverting the flow of Izanami’s powers with his Blue Grimoire (which in turn causes genuine panic and fear for Izanami). After this merge, Noel obtains both Saya’s and Izanami’s memories, and started to call Ragna “Brother”. The last merge happened after Noel opened the Forbidden Gate, believing that Ragna will be able to kill Yūki Terumi, which he did, retrieving Noel from him. Noel went into the Master Unit, to the Origin’s body, and merged with it. After that, Ragna used his Soul Eater to consume Noel’s and Jin Kisaragi’s dreams, and explained that as long as he exists, the Origin’s dream will never end, so he has to take her dream and that will end it. He went back to Master Unit, and used his Soul Eater to talk to the person he called “Saya”, the Origin. He apologized for everything she had to go through, and told her that they will be together from now on. Ragna commanded the Master Unit to erase him from the world and everyone’s memories, left his sword on this side of the Gate, and went to the other side with the Master Unit, returning everyone’s dreams to the Blue, and restoring the world and its possibilities. Powers and abilities As a Prime Field, the Origin had enhanced physical and built-in combat abilities. As an Eye of the Blue, she was a strong Observer, capable of performing Event Interferences, and the Amaterasu Unit made her an absolute Observer, giving her the ability to rewrite the whole world. Trivia *The Master Unit’s coffin has number 12 on it, and the Origin is marked as number 12 on this image, but the script calls her the when she talked with Ragna. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Prime Field Category:Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field Category:Observers Category:Sankishin Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters